Costiera amalfitana un mare da proteggere
Inserire qui il materiale/link ai materiali relative all'impianto di ingrassamento per tonni. News Il notiziario di Maiori *Link al notiziario di Maiori Comune di Maiori *30 marzo 2007 - Testo dell'ordinanza circa la sospensione dei lavori per la creazione dell'impianto di stabulazione per tonni. *30 marzo 2007 - Comunicato Stampa del Comune di Maiori relativo all'ordinanza sopra menzionata. Buonpernoi.it *La guerra dei tonni? Un pericolo ambientale Caserta24ore *NAPOLI: Italia Nostra, Greenpeace e Wwf lanciano l'allarme: la Costiera amalfitana è minacciata dall'industria del tonno. Greenpeace *Tonni in gabbia. L'ingrasso dei tonni e il caso di Cetara - Introduzione *Tonni in gabbia. L'ingrasso dei tonni e il caso di Cetara - Testo completo - 11 pagine *Miracolo, l'Italia moltiplica i tonni *Where have all the tuna gone - il testo è in italiano anche se il titolo è in inglese - attenzione: anche qui esiste un pdf che si può scaricare sulla stessa pagina in basso e che contiene un rapporto di 40 pagine. positanonews.it *22 marzo 2007 - Cetara autorizza allevamento tonni Maiori dichiara guerra *22 marzo 2007 - Cetara risponde a Maiori accuse gratuite *29 marzo 2007 - Audizione congiunta richiesta da Marrazzo delle Commissioni permanenti III e VII sull’autorizzazione, da parte del Comune di Cetara, all’installazione di gabbie per l'ingrassamento dei tonni. *8 aprile 2007 - Cetara e Maiori battaglia a mare fra i due comuni per i tonni *10 aprile 2007 - Cetara Greenpeace con Maiori per la guerra ai tonni. *11 aprile 2007 - Maiori Cetara lo scontro continua in Regione *13 aprile 2007 - Contro i Tonni a Cetara ricorso al Tar della Regione Campania *18 maggio 2007 - Cetara sospende le concessioni per le gabbie dei tonni *3 giugno 2007 - Il “caso” Cetara : un' opinione da biologa marina *9 giugno 2007 - Vietri sul mare no alla stabulazine dei tonni a Cetara di Rifondazione puntacampanella.org *Il CRTM Punta Campanella partecipa al Convegno “COSTIERA AMALFITANA, UN MARE DA PROTEGGERE” a Maiori Salernocity *Costiera Amalfitana, un mare da proteggere Wikinews *Articolo su Wikinews Documenti *Convenzione di Barcellona - UNEP :La Convenzione di Barcelona e la Costa d'Amalfi: per la protezione del Mar Mediterraneo contro l'inquinamento Filmati Dove sono spariti tutti i tonni? Filmato di Greenpeace - titolo originale: Where have all the tuna gone? Morte di un tonno Filmato di Greenpeace - titolo: Death of a Tuna Il sogno del tonno - The Tuna's dream It is a story about a tuna fish who remembers the days back when he was happy and free in the ocean with his band of tuna fish, and he is crying. - Storia di un tonno che ricorda i vecchi tempo quando era felice e libero nell'oceano con gli altri tonni, e sta piangendo. (Testo originale su youtube era in inglese). Varie *Registrazione nella lista rossa delle specie in pericolo di estinzionein inglese *Perché si dovrebbe evitare di acquistare il tonno per mangiarlo ''in inglese *BBC: Allevare il tonno rosso che è in via di estinzione - L'articolo tratta l'allevamento del tonno rosso in giappone che necessita ca. tre anni dal momento che nasce all'età per poter essere venduto ai ristoranti. in inglese *Japanese tuna breeding experiments may not provide immediate or long-term solutions, warns WWF *The holy grail of breeding fish